Goten (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Goten is the second son of Goku and Chichi, that appears in Dragon Ball Z, and later series such as Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball SF, and Dragon Ball GF. he is the younger brother of Gohan, and older brother of Gochan. he is later the husband of Valese and father of Gotan. 'Dragon Ball Z' Early Life: Goten was born to Goku and Chichi in the 767 Age, sometime after the Cell Games and after Goku's death. As a child he also displayed a high amount of vast potential and similar charcteristics to his father in appearance and personality. 'Great Saiyaman Saga through Majin Buu Saga:' In the 774 age, Goten is now seven years old, and has undergone training with his mother Chichi while his brother studied, even becoming a Super Saiyan which caused Chichi to scold him. After sparring with his brother Gohan for preparation for the the 25th World Martial Arts tournament, Goten competes in the junior division, and loses to his best friend Trunks, who is now 8 years old. Goten also meets his father Goku for the first time before the tournament. After being coerced into sneaking in under the disguise of a fighter known as Mighty Mask by Trunks, the two are soon exposed in the Adult Division against Android #18. After learning of Majin Buu , Goten and Trunks arrive at the battle only to be knocked out by Vegeta, as he did not want them to get killed by Majin Buu, as he prepare to launch a final attack. 'Fusion Saga through Kid Buu Saga:' After learning of Majin Buu's Revival, Goten and Trunks are taught the Fusion Technique first by Goku and then later by Piccolo, they are also shown the Super Saiyan 3 transformation by Goku before he is forced to return to the Other World. After the defeat of Kid Buu, Goten is reunited with his Family and Goku in Mt. Paozu. For 10 years he trains under Goku, though he begins to want to go after girls more than train. During the 28th World Martial Tournament he is forced to compete, but his match with Majin Buu never takes place due to Goku and Uub's departure. Instead he battles his niece Pan for entertainment for his family and friends enjoyment, and actually gets beaten by Pan. 'Wrath Of the Dragon:' 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!!:' 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Black Star Dragon Ball Saga through Baby Saga:' 'Super Android 17 Saga through Shadow Dragon Saga:' 'King Proton:' 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Generation Saga through 32nd World Tournament Saga:' 'White Star Dragon Balls:' 'Fusion Vs Fusion:' 'Area's Invasion:' 'Nikon Saga through Cobra Saga:' 'Dr. Yale Saga Through Super Android 22 Saga:' 'Modarc: Warrior of Destruction:' '35th World Tournament Saga through Malvoc Saga': 'Ark Saga through Ark Jr. Saga:' 'Dragon Ball GF' 'Techniques and Abilities:' Bukujustu: '''The ability to fly with the use of Ki. Gohan taught this technique to Goten in Dragon Ball Z. '''Ki Sense: '''The ability to sense Ki. '''Kamekameha: Goten's mispronounced and misdirected version of the Kamehameha he used as a kid, during Dragon Ball Z. Kamehameha: Goten learned the Energy Wave Attack from Gohan, during his training in Dragon Ball Z. He can also perform stronger versions of the ataack such as Super Kamehameha and 10X Kamehameha. Here We Go!: A strong throwing of rocks, that Goten performs during Gohan's training in Dragon Ball Z. Assault!: Also known as Charge!. A rush attack used by Goten as a kid in Dragon Ball Z. Full Power Energy Blast Volley: A barrage of Ki Blasts. Full Power Energy Barrage Wave: A stronger version of Full Power Energy Blast Volleys. Bros. Kamehameha: A Super Kamehameha combination used by Gohan and Goten used on Broly, in DBZ Movie #10 "Broly Second Coming". Family Kamehameha: A Super Kamehameha Combination used by Goku, Gohan and Goten to defeat Broly, in DBZ Movie #10 "Broly Second Coming". Best Friends Kamehameha: ''' A Super Kamehameha Combination used by Goten and Trunks on Bio Broly, in DBZ Movie #11 "Bio Broly". '''Super Explosive Wave: '''A burst of energy emitted from the entire body. '''After Image Technique: Goten learned this technique from his training with Gohan, in Dragon Ball Z. Wild Sense: A heightned form of the Afterimage. Fusion Dance: The Metamoran Fusion Technique. Goten learned this technique with Trunks from Goku and Piccolo, in Dragon Ball Z. Super Goten Strike: first Goten unleashes a barrage of energy blastes and then powers up a large energy ball and launches it at his opponent. Goten used this energy attack in a attempt to defeat Baby in Dragon Ball GT, nearly wiping out a entire city in the process. 'Transformations and Power Ups:' 'Super Saiyan:' Goten easily reached this form of Super Saiyan at a very young Age, first seen in Dragon Ball Z. First seen by Chichi who forbade him from using it again until he revealed it to Gohan at the start of their training and is allowed to use it in their training together. 'Super Saiyan 2:' In Dragon Ball SF, during prepartion for the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Goten was able to transform into a Super Saiyan 2. 'Super Saiyan 3:' in Dragon Ball SF, Goten eventually manages to transform into A Super Saiyan 3, dued to keeping up with his training. 'Golden Ape:' in Dragon Ball SF, after having his Saiyan Tail restored by Old Kai, Goten was able to transform into this form of A Great Ape. 'Super Saiyan 4:' this is Goten transformed into A Super Saiyan 4. in Dragon Ball SF, during the battle against Ark, Old Kai manages to restore his Tail, allowing him to transform into a Golden Ape, and finally A Super Saiyan 4. 'Fusions:' 'Gotenks:' Goten and Trunks fused together through the use of the Fusion Dance Technique, first learned from Goku and Piccolo in Dragon Ball Z. Voice Actors: Masako Nozawa, JP (Kid, Teenager, Adult) (DBZ, DBGT, DBSF) Kara Edwards, US (Funimation Dub) (Kid) (DBZ) Robert Mccollum, US (Funimation Dub) (Teenager, Adult) (DBZ, DBGT, DBSF) Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Dragon Ball SF